Disney's Superstar Party Rock Anthem Parade
Disney's Superstar Party Rock Anthem Parade is a parade at Disney Studios. The parade features floats and characters In a first for the Walt Disney World Canada, It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Nighttime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from LMFAO at Party Rock Anthem. Parade Unit *'Rockin Upon a Time:' Opening Party Rock Anthem are six drumline drummers in bright colors, and Mickey Mouse shoes. Mickey Mouse plays drums and cymbals on the float shaped as his head, accompanied by his counter part, Minnie Mouse and Pluto following behind. Chip 'n' Dale and Clarice follow the unit on foot while pushing Goofy, Max Goof and Clarabelle Cow features a maraca-playing Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie smaller float occasionally hitting a large drum behind him. *'Aladdin Magic New Worlds:' Lamp float features a large replica of Cave of Wonders with two arms moving around the float with the help of two performers, Abu enter the cave, rides on one of the arms of the droid, four harem girls Sexy, occasionally shooting flames from his head. On the other arm of the Omnidroid is Violet in the force field. Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and Jafar ride in front of the float on individual "the magic carpets", along with dancers on spring-loaded stilts During the show stop, four Vocal Aerial Hoop harem girls Sexy rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Pinocchio Fun and Clocks:' The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto and The Blue Fairy, and attached to the float are Clocks and Music Box, and four performers. With four "Toys", and a performer in a Clocks bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Ballet rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Party Sky High:' Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone. *'Winnie the Pooh Play Hunny Party: '''The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Piglet, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Owl and Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. *'Toy Story Party:' The larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute Bungee jumping, and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration in the Air". *'Simba Party Jungle:' Characters such as Mowgli, Baloo & King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki & Timon from The Lion King and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Africa dancers and four male Africa dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Flying Trapeze Women Birds Sexy rises into the air. *'Princess Time Party:' Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, ''Tiana from The Princess and the Frog,'' and Rapunzel from Tangled. *'Parade Stop Song: "Tonight we are Young"- Fun' *Dancers dance with Light, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Aladdin Unit), where the dancers dance with Golds. Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades